A Nintendian Dream
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: A story about four lovers in Athens and mysterious creatures in the forest... Heavily based on the Shakespeare play A Midsummer Night's Dream.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

A/N: Okay, time for something a little bit different. After reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" in English class, I did a parody with it! Yayness!

Link: Only you can make fun of Shakespeare.

Hey, I ain't making fun of it! I'm just... giving it some more humor... yeah... If I offend any of you Shakespeare fans, it is with my good will. So, here's the cast list for this chapter:

Theseus: Mario

Hippolyta: Peach

Egeus: Ganondorf

Philostrate: Toad

Hermia: Zelda

Lysander: Link

Helena: Samus

Demetrius: Captain Falcon

Link: I'm Lysander? Ugh...!

Stop complaining. Here's the first chappie!

* * *

A Nintendian Dream: Ch. 1: Act 1 Scene 1

The scene is in the noble town of Athens in the 16th century. Most people are happy, because the Duke Mario is soon to be happily wedded to the fair lady Peach in four days. So, you'd expect the people of Athens to be stirred up.

So, on a sunny summer afternoon, we see the happy couple in their palace, enjoying the nice afternoon.

"Man, I just can't WAIT for the wedding!" Mario exclaims, bouncing up and down in excitement (imagine him in royal duke's clothes). "Four days is too long!"

"Oh, be patient!" Peach lightly bops him upside the head (she wears royal clothes herself). "It'll come in time, don't worry."

"I hope so... Philostrate!" he calls out to Toad. "Go stir the people up some more! I want every man, woman, and child to be freaking EXCITED!" Toad bows and rushes out.

Peach rolls her eyes. "You crazy, egotistical..."

And that's when they enter; Ganondorf, his daughter Zelda (O.O!), Link, and Captain Falcon. Imagine them all wearing 16th century clothes, complete with breeches, tunics, dresses, and frilly cuffs! 8)

"Hey, Mario..." Ganondorf starts, but is rudely interrupted.

"YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS YOUR LORD AND GRACE, DUKE MARIO!" Mario snarls rabidly.

Ganondorf (and everyone else, for that matter) cowers in fear.

"Now..." He suddenly becomes cheerful again. "What news do you bring, good Ganondorf?"

"Um... Ahem, well... I'm a little upset... See, I gave this man, Falcon, the consent to marry my daughter, Zelda. But this youth, Link, has showered her with gifts and serenades! Now she refuses to marry Falcon against my will!"

"..." says Mario.

"As she is mine, I may dispose of her!"

"..." says Mario.

"Either she marries Falcon or is put to death! That is the ancient law of Athens, is it not?"

"..." says Mario.

"Stop Dot-dot-dotting!"

"..." says Mario. "...Zelda's your daughter?"

"Well, yeah..." He looks at a script booklet. "According to the script she is."

"Oh, okay... Your point is?"

"You're the Duke! Do something about it!"

"Oh, yeah." He giggles stupidly, then faces Zelda. "Listen, Zelda, um, you gotta listen to your daddy. He's always right. Plus, Falcon's worthy enough for your beauty." Falcon grins at that statement.

"So is Link!" Zelda scoffs, hugging Link close, who grins smugly at Falcon.

"Yeah, but Daddy wants you to marry Falcon."

"But he's ugly!" she wails. "And he smells bad with that cheap cologne! I refuse to wed him!" At this, Falcon frowns in disappointment.

"Hey, come on, kid, it's either him or death," says Mario, getting exhausted already. "Or you can become a nun."

Zelda stops. "A nun? Well, that's not so bad..."

"That means you can't ever marry."

"Oh, well, forget that!"

"Look, I'll give you 'til our wedding day to decide: Falcon, death, or nun... ness... yeh..."

"Come on, Zelda, you know you want me," Falcon drawls affectionately, to which Zelda retches a little. He then faces Link spitefully. "And you back off, point-ears!"

"_You_ back off!" Link retorts. "You only have Ganondorf's love, so why don't you marry him!" he snickers.

"...Man, Link, no offense, but that was a _lame_ retort!" says Zelda.

"Only Falcon can marry my daughter!" Ganondorf roars.

"B-but," Link stammers, turning to Mario. "Come on, my lord, I'm as fairly ranked as Falcon, but I can offer something to her that he cannot: _love!_"

Falcon rolls his eyes. "Wow, that's sappy..."

"Besides," Link smirks at Falcon. "He made love to Nedar's daughter, Samus, thus winning her heart! HA!"

"WHAT!" Falcon cries. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT!"

Mario, rubbing his forehead in frustration, screams at the top of his lungs, "SHADDAP!" Everyone shuts up. "I've heard enough! Zelda, you've got four days to make up your mind. Ganondorf, Falcon, come with me."

"Yes, your grace..." They obediently follow Mario out.

"He ignored me for the whole scene... That jerk..." Peach grumbles, following as well.

So now Link and Zelda are alone... How nice... Aw, they're hugging... Don't worry, we won't go beyond that.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" Link asks affectionately as she begins to cry.

"Now what?" Zelda groans. "Why does everyone has to boss us around...?"

"Hey, don't feel bad," Link comforts. "Cause I got a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah... Let's elope!"

"Elope?"

"Yeah, you know, running away to marry in secret..."

"I know what eloping means, Link."

"We'll run into the forests outside Athens and fins a proper town to wed, free of Athenian law!"

Zelda's face brightens. "Wow, that's a great idea, Link! Let's elope, right now!"

Link grins. "Indeed. But look, here comes Samus!"

Note that they had been strolling and were now outside the palace. Samus came up on a bicycle, and I know it's hard, but imagine her in a pretty, frilly dress (without the suit, of course XD).

"Hello, fair Samus," Zelda greets the distraught woman. "How are you?"

"'Fair!' I'm not 'fair!'" she cries. "And how am I? Well, just terrific! Handsome Falcon loves you and not me! He ignores me and swoons over your beauty instead! But other than that, I'M JUST GREAT!"

"Damn, woman, calm down!" exclaims Link.

"Yeah, I know, the freak won't leave me alone now matter how much I tell him to bugger off," Zelda grumbles.

"At least he loves you!"

"Hey, listen, don't worry, Link and I are eloping to the forests. He'll never look upon me again!"

"Yes!" Link piped up, hugging her tight. "And Falcon will be yours for the taking!"

"Farewell, dear friend!" Zelda calls out as they run off. "And good luck with Falcon!"

Samus watches them take leave, standing there, dumbfounded. Then for some unknown reason, she begins to talk to herself. "Hmmp, lucky girl, to have so many men love her... How can love be so blind...?" she begins to cry, when suddenly... "Hey... Maybe if I go tell Falcon of their little plan, he might like me! I must go tell him!" With that, she rushes off to find Falcon on her neat little bicycle.

* * *

A/N: So how is it? I hope people don't get mad and flame me...

Link I'll get Wolfie ready, just in case. (handles a snarling Wolfie, threatening to any potential flamer) I'd be sorry for any flamers right now...

By the way, the fic is basically a gift for both art1st and Gamer21, both of which are Shakespeare-lovers. But I hope the rest of you enjoy this as well! Oh, and I'm sorry I've been out for a while, we had to fix the Internet when my dad got one of those DVR things that screws up the phone line... Blah... Review nicely, or Wolfie will GET YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

A/N: Well... Didn't get as much favor as I had hoped...

Link: (pets Wolfie) Yeah, well, after Brother Squadron, what would you expect?

Silence, you fool! (turns him into a wolf)

Wolf Link: ...Okay, that's not cool.

Here's the cast list for this chappie. Sorry, FullMetalEdward, Roy's not Puck this time, but he's someone better! 8)

Nick Bottom: Roy

Peter Quince: Marth

Francis Flute: Luigi

Tom Snout: Fox

Snug: Donkey Kong

Robin Starveling: Falco

How's that sound? Chappie time!

* * *

A Nintendian Dream: Ch 2: Act 1 Scene 2

In the carpenter shop, we see Marth, Roy, Luigi, Fox, Falco, and Donkey Kong enter, all wearing 16th century workers' clothes. Marth places a hangbag full of scrolls on the table, bringing out another scroll and facing the crowd of men.

"Is everybody here?" he asks.

"You should've called us all individually," Roy spoke up bluntly.

Ignoring Roy, Marth continues. "I have the parts for the play we will perform before the Duke and Duchess on their wedding night."

"Cool!" Roy sat up in interest. "Tell us the name of the play and give us the parts!"

"Our play is 'The most lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisbe.'"

"Ooh, a good play, I've heard!" Roy piped up in satisfaction. "Now give us our parts, quickly!"

"If you'd be patient," Marth growls, then continues. "Respond when I call you. Roy Altea, the weaver."

"Ready!" Roy shoots up from his seat. "What's my part?"

"You, Roy, are playing Pyramus."

"Great!... Who's Pyramus?"

"A lover who kills himself most boldly for love."

"Now that is a dramatic part!" Roy begins boasting. "A part only worthy for my skills! I shall bring tears of emotion to the audience's eyes! I will move storms! I will...!"

"Yeah, that's nice," mutters Marth, a sweatdrop behind his head.

"-cough-Showoff!-cough-" Fox coughs.

Roy gives him a dirty glare, then slumps back into his chair. "Oh, just name the rest of the actors! Sheesh..."

"Alright, I will! Ahem..." Marth looks at the scroll. "Luigi Mario, the bellows-mender."

"Here, Marth Lowell." Luigi pipes up.

"Luigi, you must play Thisbe."

"Who's Thisbe?" Luigi asks, suddenly going dreamy-eyed. "A wand'ring knight? A glorious hero? A mighty king...?"

"No, no, and... no. Thisbe is the lady that Pyramus must love."

"WHAT?" Luigi cries as a few begin to chuckle. "Do you see this mustache? I can't play a woman!"

"Then shave it off."

"HELL NO!"

"Then you shall play it with a mask and speak in a womanly voice. You can do it, you've done it a lot of times."

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"No, wait!" Roy stands up and pushes Luigi aside. "Let me play Thisbe too! I'll speak in my highest voice!" He then speaks in a voice that sounds more like a bird call than a woman. "'Thisne, Thisne! Ah, Pyramus, my lover dear! Thy Thisbe dear and lady dear!'"

Marth rolls his eyes. "No way, man, you're playing Pyramus, and Luigi, you're Thisbe. Stop complaining."

Luigi grumbles.

"Fine, proceed," Roy sighs.

"Falco Lombardi, the tailor."

"Here, Marth Lowell." Falco doesn't seem interested in anything at the moment.

"You're playing Thisbe's mother."

"WHAT?" Falco suddenly exclaims.

"HA! LOSER!" Luigi taunts the bird mercilessly.

"SHUT UP!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Marth suddenly screams. He clears his throat, brushing his hair out of his face, then proceeds. "Fox McCloud, the tinker."

"Here, Marth Lowell," Fox responds.

"You will play Pyramus' father. Myself, Marth Lowell, the carpenter, will play Thisbe's father. Donkey Kong, the joiner, you will play the lion's part, and I hope it is a well-suited part."

"A lion? Cool!" DK seems pleased, then asks, "Uh... there aren't any big lines to memorize... are there?"

"Nope. All you do is roar."

DK grins. "Works for me!"

"Lucky bastard..." Falco mutters.

Wait, let me play the lion, too!" Roy exclaims to no one's surprise. "I'll roar my greatest! I'll roar the loudest and most menacingly so that the Duke will say 'Let him roar again, let him roar again!'"

Marth glares at him. "And if you do it too terribly, you would frighten the Duchess and the ladies, and they'll scream, and that would be enough to hang us all!"

"EEP!" The others cower.

"So? I'll just make it a tiny roar, like this: Grrrrrr... Grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"NO! YOU ARE SUITED FOR PYRAMUS, SO THAT'S WHO YOU'RE PLAYING!" Marth screams rabidly. "AM I BEING ABSOLUTELY CLEAR, ROY!"

"Meep!" Roy jumps back. "Okay, alright, you're the boss! Hehe..." he chuckles nervously.

"Okay," Marth calms down, handing out the other scrolls to each worker. "Here are your parts. Learn them by tomorrow night and meet me in the forest outside of town, ya dig? We'll rehearse there, because we won't want the public to bother us, now, would we?"

"No, Mr. Marth..." they all say dully.

"Right. In the meantime, I'll draw up the costumes, props, and all that stuff. You punks better show up!"

"We'll meet and rehearse most obscenely and courageously!" Roy exclaims, standing up and approaching the exit. "See you guys later!"

"At the forest we meet!" Marth proclaims as they all exit.

* * *

A/N: See, now that was a bit better, wasn't it?

Wolf Link: Nah, not really.

Don't worry, guys, it'll get better as we go along. Trust me on this.

Wolfie: (gets lovey-dovey around Link) :3

Wolf Link: O.O

Wow, I guess Wolfie's actually a girl wolf. Aw, she likes you!

Wolf Link: T-T;;;

XD Review, or my wolves will bite your ass:)


	3. Act 2 Scene 1

A/N: WEE! New chapter! 8D

Link: (feels unloved)

OH YEAH! Wednesday was Link's Birthday! 8D

Link: 8)

So that would make you... 17!

Link: O.o But I was already 17!

Yep!

Link: ...W-Wha...?

Oh, nevermind, your age doesn't matter. Here's the last bit of the cast list for this chappie.

Oberon: Banjo

Titania: Krystal

Robin Goodfellow (Puck): Crash

A Fairy: Kazooie

Other Fairies: Yoshis

Yay! Onto the chappie!

* * *

A Nintendian Dream: Ch 3: Act 2 Scene 1

It is now twilight within the Magic Forest outside of Athens. And, of course, it ain't called the Magic Forest for nothing! That's right, this forest is filled with fairies, elves, and other mystical creatures. Kewl, no?

Anyways, deep in this forest, a party full of fairies and other creatures is being held. No occasion, sometimes you just get the urge to party. So there's wine, food, dancing, and pretty music in the background; the kind of things you'd expect at a forest-like party.

Sitting on a stump is the crazy, furry man himself, Crash Bandicoot, sipping a glass of boysenberry wine. Now, imagine him wearing poofy, furry pants and a wreath of leaves and horns (his character is a hobgoblin or "puck"). Kazooie approaches him from within the crowd. Just... imagine her as a fairy.

Crash gives Kazooie a big goofy grin (note that he's mildly drunk from the wine). "Ah, how now, spirit? Where've you been all night?"

Kazooie sighs, taking a deep breath...

"Over hill, over dale,

Thorough bush, thorough brier,

Over park, over pale,

Thorough flood, thorough fire;

I do wander everywhere,

Swifter than the moon's sphere.

And I serve the Fairy Queen,

To dew her orbs upon the green.

The cowslips tall her pensioners be;

In their gold coats spots you see;

Those be rubies, fairy favors;

In those freckles live their savors."

Crash blinks at the bir- fairy! "Wow, nice poem. I have no idea what you just said, but nice poem."

"Thanks," Kazooie mutters, then straightens up. "Hey, either my eyes have gone screwy, or you're that shrewd and knavish spirit, Crash Bandicoot!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" he giggles stupidly.

"You mean the so-called 'Puck' who goes out and frightens the humans for fun?"

"Yep." He takes another drink.

"And servant to the King of Fairies?"

"That's right!" He pauses, then lowers his voice slightly. "Oh, uh, speaking of the King, make sure he doesn't see Her Highness. Yeah, they're in this big ol' fight over this little boy the Queen found. She loves this little kid, and the jealous King is trying to get the boy to train him into a knight..."

"Well, that ain't good."

"Exactly. They fight all the time, and it kinda stinks... ACK! Oh, no! Here he comes!"

"Ooh, and the Queen, too!" Kazooie grabs a bowl of popcorn. "This is gonna be good!"

From one side of the place enters the King of Fairies, Banjo the bear, with his little entourage of fairies (or Yoshis). He wears a silky toga, all sparkly and trimmed with gold, along with golden sandals and a crown of golden leaves, looking unnaturally royal. From the other side, carried in a flowery carriage by her own entourage of fairies, comes Krystal, the Fairy Queen. The blue fox wears a sparkly white-blue dress, spotted with flower petals, along with sandals and a thin gold crown decked in flowers within her hair.

As they cross paths in their stroll, they both freeze and glare each other down.

"Well, well," Banjo begins, crossing his arms. "Ill met by moonlight, proud Krystal."

"What, jealous Banjo?" She scoffs and turns her nose up away from him. "Keep going, Fairies, he's not worth stopping for!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Banjo hollers, scowling at the Fairies to make sure they stopped. "I'm not finished yelling at you yet!"

"You're just jealous!" Krystal spat. "And what do we gain from all this fighting? You and I used to dance in our ringlets to the whistling wind, but now our petty brawls have stopped our dances! Instead, the winds howl, the storms pour rain, and seasons are all amuck! You have to admit that our fights are the causes of these disturbances!"

"Well... yeah..." Banjo shrugs, then comes back with, "But we wouldn't be fighting if you just gave me the boy!"

"But I can't!" Krystal cries. "His mother was a good friend of mine! She died while giving birth to him, and that is why I will not part with him!"

"...Wow... That's... depressing..." Banjo stutters for a moment. "Uh, how long will you stay in this forest?"

"Probably until Mario's wedding day," she says smugly. "Of course, if you come with me to dance their blessings, I just might reconsider."

"I'll go if you give me the kid," Banjo offers.

"Not for all the fairy kingdom. Fairies, away!" she commands, and the fairies quickly carry her away.

Banjo watches her go, clenching a fist. "That stubborn little..."

"M-my lord..." Crash steps up nervously. They're all alone now, 'cause the party broke off after the couple's quarrel.

"There has to be a way to wrench that kid from her grasp..." he muses, then looks down at Crash. "Ah, my gentle Puck..."

"It's Crash, my lord."

"Whatever. Listen up. Go find the purple flower I showed you once. Its nectar, when splashed on sleeping eyelids, will make any man or woman fall madly in love with the next creature that they see when they wake up!" Both of them giggle immaturely, then Banjo snaps, "GO! NOW!"

"Eep! Yes, my lord!" And with that, Crash bolts off.

"Yes..." he says to himself (people talk to themselves a lot in this play). "With that juice, I'll drop it into Krystal's eyes, and she'll fall in love with whatever creature she awakes to and pursue them in love, and the kid will be mine for the taking!" He grins evilly. "Hehe... I'm scheming... This is my scheming face... huh?" He turns when he hears a twig snap. "Who's that? I believe I shall spy on them!"

After hiding oh-so-cleverly-and-swiftly in the bushes, he watches as Falcon enters the forest with Samus close behind.

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Falcon yells at her. "You said Link and Zelda eloped here, and that's all I needed from you! Now go away!"

"No, Falcon!" Samus cries. "Don't you see that I love you?"

"And didn't I clearly say to you that I don't and can't love you?"

"And for that I love you more!" She embraces him. "I'm like your dog, Falcon! No matter how many times you beat me, I'll always be coming back to you!"

Falcon gives her a weirded-out look. "Whoa... Girl, you're crazy!"

"Crazy for you!" She hugs tighter.

"No! Get offa me!" He pushes her off. "Now stay away from me!" He runs away like a sissy-wuss.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!" Samus proclaims boldly, following him gracefully.

Banjo watches them leave, shaking his head in dismay. "That poor girl..." He turns as Crash appears beside him. "Ah, welcome back, Puck. You have the flower?"

"...It's Crash, my lord..."

"Yeah, yeah, do you have the flower or not?"

"Aye, here it is!" He hands the pretty purple flower to Banjo.

"Perfect," He grins his scheming grin. "I'll splash the juice in Krystal's eyes tonight while she sleeps in her flowery bed. Now here, take a part of the flower." He tears a bit off and hands it to Crash. "In this forest, a sweet Athenian lady is pursuing a disdainful man for love. Anoint his eyes with the magic nectar and make sure the next thing he sees when he wakes up is the lady. You'll know him by the Athenian clothes he wears. Make haste, and meet me back here before dawn!"

"Fear not, my lord! Your servant shall do so!" Once again, Crash skips away giddily.

"Good, good..." Banjo's grin returns. "Now off to my own plan!" He exits.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, some characters are a little off, especially Banjo (sorry Overmind3). But just bear with me, alright? Okay, Link, time to blow out your candles! 8)

Link: (blows it out, starts eating the cake) :) Thanks, NN1!

Not a problem! All you readers better send him condolences in your review, or I'll sic the Fairy Yoshis on your ass. :)


	4. Act 2 Scene 2

A/N: Okay, so far, only ONE person and her muses like this fic...

Link: That would be FullMetalEdward, Ed, and Roy, right?

Yep. Thanks for the support! I'd dedicate this to you, but... we've got something else in store...

Link: Sweet sauce.

Here's the next chappie, for anyone whose still reading it! XD

* * *

A Nintendian Dream: Ch 4: Act 2 Scene 2

In a quieter, more beautiful part of the forest, the Fairy Yoshis carry Krystal in her carriage towards her very pretty flowery bed suspended in the trees.

"Come now, Fairies," Krystal says heavenly. "Sing me now to sleep and lay me to rest." She lies down in her bed as the Fairies prepare to sing her a lullaby. One begins to play a beautiful piccolo melody, and the others begin to sing.

"Rock a bye Queenie, on the treetops,

When the wind blows, the beddie will rock,

If the bow breaks, the beddie will fall,

And down will come Queenie, beddie and all!"

Krystal falls asleep, and the Fairies all rush away. Banjo, all sly and sneaky, approaches the sleeping Queen with the magic flower in hand.

"Aw, sleeping like a baby..." he chuckles, dropping the love nectar into her eyelids. "There! The next creature she sees will become her desire! Hehe, I'm sooooooo good..." he chuckles again, then rushes off.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Link and Zelda flee on their own neat little bicycle. Exhausted, they both leap off it and stop their flight, breathing hard.

"Oh, geez, I'm tired..." Link breaths, looking around. "Shoot... I have no memory of this place..."

"What?" Zelda cries. "Are you saying we're lost?"

"Hey, no big deal! It's late; we should rest here. Maybe sleep will help jog my memory?" he ventures.

"If you say so," Zelda sighs, lying on the grass. "I'll lie here, and- GET OFF!" She pushes him off as he tries to lie down close next to her.

"Hey, come on, Zel..." he drawls softly. "We're in love, for Din's sake!"

"Just... wait until we get married. Give me my space for now."

"Oh, alright..." Link sighs, lying down some distance away from her. "Good night."

"Good night." They both fall asleep.

Rash soon appears, riding on the back of a giant turtle lazily (don't ask, it was in the movie).

"Man, I can't find that Athenian!" he groans. "I've searched all over this forest, and no...!"

He stops and looks down below at a sleeping Link on the ground. He grins in triumph.

"Hello, who's this?" He leaps off the turtle and stands above Link, chuckling and tickling him. Link giggles sleepily, turning away from Crash.

"This must be the Athenian Banjo was talking about! He's got the clothes and everything!" He looks over to see Zelda far off, sleeping. "And that must be the woman he hates!" He shakes his head, tsking. "And he won't even let her sleep near him! The scuzball... Well, this'll change his mind!"

He kneels down by Link and drops the magic nectar on his eyelids. "There! That ought to do it! Now I gotta meet Banjo!" He sees the tipped-over bicycle. "Cool!" He climbs on it and rides away. "Weee! Away I go!"

After he leaves, in comes guess who? That's right! Falcon, still being chased by Samus, of course.

"LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE, YOU CRAZY STALKER WOMAN!" Falcon screams, running away like a little girl.

"Falcon, wait!" Samus calls out breathlessly, exhausted from the whole chase. "Oh, this is just great! Why won't Falcon love me? Why?... Huh?" She then sees Link on the ground. "Link? Dead or asleep?" She kneels down and shakes him awake. "Yo, Link! Wake up!"

Link opens his eyes and looks up at Samus, suddenly all starry-eyed. Holy light surrounds her, birds tweet... Yep, Link has fallen madly in love.

"Uh...Link?"

"Samus... Real pretty girl..." he drools.

"(sweatdrop)... Um... You okay, Link?"

"I have never been better or happier..." He stands, staring dreamily into her eyes. "...than to look upon such beauty."

"Oh..." she giggles, than pauses. "...Wait, I thought you loved Zelda!"

"Oh, she does not even begin to compare with you! Those emerald eyes that twinkle like... er... twinkling stars... And sandy blonde hair that flows like... vanilla ice cream...?"

"You aren't so good with words, are you?"

"Not really, no... But words cannot easily describe your immense beauty, fair Samus."

"Oh... I see how it is."

"What?"

"It's bad enough that Falcon ignores and flees me, but _noooooo_. You have to come along and mock me with your fake infatuations!" she accuses.

"B-but..."

"And I thought you were a true gentleman!" she huffs, running off.

"Wait, Samus! Don't leave! My love is true, honest!" Link quickly takes off after her, completely forgetting about a slumbering Zelda. A few minutes pass, then...

"AHH!" She jumps out of sleep, sweating like crazy. "Whoa... Man, Link you won't believe this nightmare I had! I thought this snake was eating my heart out, and...!" she pauses, looking around. "...Link? Where are you?"

Fearing for her lover's life, she stands and rushes away to search for him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, small chappie. Next one will be better; it's got the workers! And they're always fun! 8D

Link: Wee! 8D

If you don't press the purple button below in five seconds, Wolfie will leap behind from the shadows and bite your rump relentlessly. :)


	5. Act 3 Scene 1

A/N: Oops! I forgot to mention my friend Skye Agony as well! She and Rikku likes this fic as well!

Link: Yay them!

Time for some hilarious hijinks!

Link: Yay you!

Here it is!

* * *

A Nintendian Dream: Ch 5: Act 3 Scene 1

In another part of the forest, in enters the workers Roy, Marth, Fox, Falco, DK, and Luigi. They all have their scripts, but are not too thrilled about rehearsing; except Roy, of course.

"We all here?" he asks eagerly.

"Yep, right on time," Marth nods, looking around. "This is the perfect place! Get in positions, people..."

"Marth?"

"What now, Roy?"

"I dunno about this play..." he muses. "I mean, first off, Pyramus has to kill himself with a sword. The ladies wouldn't approve of that!"

"Oh... That's not good..."

"We should leave the killing out," Falco suggests, just to get this rehearsal over with.

"Wait, I know!" Roy exclaims. "Marth, write a prologue that explains that we will do no harm with our swords, and that I'm not Pyramus, but Roy the weaver!"

"Uh, okay..." Marth looked confused. "I guess that makes sense... a little..."

"What about the lion?" asks Fox.

"We'll note him in the prologue as well, saying that he is not a real lion, but only Donkey Kong the joiner!"

"Okay, glad that's settled," says Marth. "Now, we have two other problems: first, we need moonlight, because Pyramus and Thisbe meet at night."

"Then have someone come in with a bush of thorns, lantern, and a dog, as the legend goes, and he'll be Moonlight!" Roy deducts.

"Um...okay..." Marth continues. "We also need a wall, 'cause it says the lovers talk through a chink in the wall."

"Well, we can't bring in a whole wall," says Fox. "Any bright ideas, Roy?"

"Yeah! Someone will be Wall! He'll wear plaster, loam, and some roughcast to show he is a wall, then make the chink like this!" He holds up his index and middle fingers in a V shape.

"Good, that's settled." Marth grins.

"I'm confused..." DK complains.

"Deal. Okay, Roy, you speak first as Pyramus, and so does everyone else on their cue. Let's go, no slacking!"

At that point, Crash, on his bicycle, comes across the group, invisible to them, of course.

"Ooh, what's this?" he grins in interest, crouching in the bushes. "A play, huh? I might as well watch. This might be good for a laugh!"

Marth stood aside. "Okay, Pyramus, start! Thisbe, get ready for your cue."

Roy clears his throat and begins reciting. "Thisbe, the flowers of odious savors sweet..."

"Odors, you idiot, odors!" Marth barks.

Roy glares and continues. "..._odors_ savors sweet. So hath thy breath, my dearest Thisbe dear! But hark, a voice! Stay thou but here awhile, and by and by I will to thee appear!" And for some reason, he steps "offstage" and into the bushes.

"Hehe... Oh, man, this is good..." Crash chuckles, looking after Roy. "Some days you gotta work for it, and some days it walks right up to you!" He rushes after Roy.

"...Do I have to go now?" Luigi moans.

"Yes! Get your cues right!"

"Sorry..."

Meanwhile, with Roy (I forgot to mention that he's wearing a top hat), he's strolling along, quietly mumbling his lines, unknowing that a bandicoot/hobgoblin was following him. As he listens for his cue, Crash leaps into the branches behind him and blows fairy dust from the palm of his hand onto Roy's head. The weaver doesn't know this, though, as Crash snickers and hops into the trees again.

Luigi stands up, reciting in a high voice. "Most radiant Pyramus, most lily-white of hue, of color like the red rose on triumphant brier, most briskly juvenal and eke most lovely Jew, as true as truest horse, that yet would never tire. I'll meet thee, Pyramus, at Ninny's tomb."

"Ninus' Tomb, idiot!" Marth barks. "And you're supposed to wait for Pyramus before you speak the last line! Roy, your cue passed, dumbass!"

"Whoops!" Luigi grins stupidly. "As true as truest horse, that yet would never tire."

Roy enters again. "If I were fair, fair Thisbe, I were only thine!" He lifts the top hat off his head to reveal... DONKEY EARS! GASP!

Everyone screams at Roy's transformation. His face looks more...fuzzy...I don't know how that's scary, but then again, it's not every day you see your friend like that, I guess... And his friends are a little girlish anyway.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!" Marth cries. "RUN, GUYS, RUN!"

The others all scatter, screaming like little girls. Crash is laughing like crazy as they flee.

Roy is standing there, looking confused. "...the hell's going on?"

Fox runs back, for some reason. "Whoa, Roy, you have an ass-head!"

"_You're_ the ass-head!"

"Oh, Roy! You have transformed! WAH!" Marth cries as they all run away.

"Hmmp," Roy huffs. "I see what they're up to. They're trying to make an ass of me, trying to frighten me! HA! I'll show them!" He stands tall and proud. "I'll stroll on and I'll sing to show that I am not afraid!"

And he does so. Note that Krystal is sleeping in her bed just above him. Also note that Roy can't sing to save his life.

"Hey, ho, to the bottle I go! To heal my heart and drown my woe...!"

"Mmm..." Krystal groans, waking up. "What angel-like voice wakes me from my sleep...?"

"The rain my fall, the wind may blow, but there are still many miles to GOOOO!" He sings the last notes so high and out of pitch it would make glass shatter.

Krystal looks down at him, all starry-eyed. Holy light surrounds him, birds tweet... Yep, Krystal has fallen madly in love... with a man with a donkey-head. Yeah, that's a bit... awkward...

"Oh, you beautiful mortal! Sing again!" She leaps out of the tree and embraces him. "Oh, you handsome man with a lovely voice, I love you!"

Roy looks at her, weirded-out. "Whoa... are you being serious?"

"But of course! Ho would not love a strong, handsome man like you?"

"...Lady, I think you need to get your eyes checked."

Krystal giggles. "You are as witty as you are handsome!"

Roy can't help but laugh. "No, if I had any wits, I could easily find my way out of this forest..."

"Oh, no, don't leave!" she begs. "If you stay, my fairies will shower you with jewels, flowers, and delicacies!"

"Hmm, lemme think about it..." A second later... "Okay!" He grins.

"Very well! Come, my fairies!" she calls out. "Yoshiku! Yoshinora! Yoshimoran! Yoshio!"

Four tiny, cute little Fairy Yoshis enter.

"Ready."

"And I."

"And I."

"And I."

"Where shall we go?" They all ask.

"Aw, how cute!" Roy coos.

Krystal smiles at the Fairies, gesturing to Roy. "Treat this gentleman as if he were a king! Give him sweet fruits to dine upon, and do him courtesies."

"Hail, mortal!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

"Cool! Let's go, my little strawberries!" he laughs.

Krystal giggles as they all exit.

Crash watches them go, greatly amused. "Ooh, man, this is gold! Wait 'til I tell Banjo!" He pauses, then gasps. "Oh, no, Banjo!" He gets on his bike and rides away.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, what a fun chapter that was. But next chapter will be even more fun!

Link: XD Donkey-head... XD

Review, please!


	6. Act 3 Scene 2

A/N: Okay, change of plans. When this is done, I'll update my new one-shot, then I'll start on that Roy-based fic little miss FullMetalEdward's been bugging me about. XD

Link: Ooh! Will her lackeys join me for that?

Yep! 8)

Link: Yay! 8D

And so will FME herself!

Link: T-T Great.

Here's the next chappie! That's right, EVEN MORE Jerry Springer crap:)

* * *

A Nintendian Dream: Ch 6: Act 3 Scene 2

Banjo, King of Fairies, sits upon a stump, bored as he awaits news from Crash.

"Hmm..." he muses. "I wonder if Krystal's woken up yet, and creature she'll fall in love with...?" He chuckles as many thoughts enter his mind... then Crash approaches.

"Ah, how now, Puck?"

"...It's Crash."

"What is?"

"My name is Crash, my lord."

"Yeah, whatever. What news do you bring?"

Crash sighs, but continues. "Alright, get this- These Athenian workers came into the forest to rehearse this play, right? Well, this real stuck-up butthead named Roy left the scene, so I stuck on a donkey-head!" he giggles. "Get it? 'Butt'head? 'Ass'-head?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep going..."

"Yeah, so when the others saw him, they freaked and ran away like little girls, leaving him there alone. And guess who Krystal saw when she woke up?"

Banjo grins widely. "Are you serious?"

"I kid you not, my lord! Now she's all swooned over the guy!"

"Aw, man, that's rich!" he laughs, giving him a high-five. "Way to go, Puck!"

Crash stops laughing slowly. "...It's...Crash."

Banjo ignores him and continues. "Speaking of Athenians, did you find that Athenian man and put the love juice in his eyes like I told you?"

"Yep! And the girl lays right beside so that she'd be the first thing to see!"

"Excellent... Huh?" He turns as Falcon and Zelda storm in. "Oh, stay close! That's the same Athenian!"

Crash looks on in confusion. "Wait... That's the same woman, but not the same man..."

Banjo gives him a questioning look, but looks back and watches from the bushes as the two begin to speak.

"Dammit, Zelda, why do we have to keep up this foolish chase?" Falcon demands.

"Oh, you wanna know why?" Zelda snaps, sounding ticked off. "Because you killed Link, I know you did!"

"Now, why the spoon would I do that?"

"Why else would he not be at my side when I woke up, you tell me that!"

Falcon chuckles. "I dunno, maybe he got carried away by forest fairies!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She starts hitting him upside the head with a very large stick. "TELL...ME...WHERE...HE...IS...YOU...CUR!"

"OUCH... I... OW...don't know!"

"Then I'll find him myself, whether he be dead or not!" She turns to leave, but turns back and hits him one more time. "And you can SO forget about our marriage! I'd rather be dead than marry a butt-ugly, callous man like you!" THEN she storms away.

"Ooh... me head spins..." Falcon falls to the floor, unconscious.

Banjo looks back down at Crash with a look that says, "You are SO in trouble!" Crash grins nervously in return.

"H-hey, come now, m-my lord, we all make mistakes..."

"Silence!" Banjo slaps him upside the head. "We're gonna fix this up, understood? Go find Samus and bring her here while I splash the love nectar in his eyes. GO!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" He hops on the bike and swiftly rides away.

Banjo moves quickly towards the passed-out Falcon and applies the nectar to his eyes. "There! That should fix things up!"

Crash quickly rides up again. "My lord! Here comes Samus!"

"Then hide, you doofus!"

They hide in the bushes again. In comes Samus, but she's being followed by you know who!

"Samus, please!" Link begs desperately. "How can you think that my woos, my vows, my tears of love are only scorn to you?"

"You can't fool me, Link!" Samus exclaims, very agitated and frustrated. "These vows belong to Zelda!"

"But I was young and naïve when I loved her!" Link reasons. "But now I realize that you are the much worthier woman! Please, Samus, you have to believe me!"

"Just leave me alone, you sly dog!" She turns on her heel, but trips over an unconscious Falcon. "OW!"

Falcon wakes up and looks at Samus, all starry-eyed. Holy light surrounds her, birds tweet... Yep, Falcon has fallen madly in love... This happens a lot, doesn't it?

"Oh, Samus...Beautiful Samus..." he drawls, standing up to look at her. "Words cannot describe your divine beauty, fair Samus."

"Oh, great! Now YOU'RE gonna mock me, aren't you, Falcon?" She tears away from him, glaring at both men. "I see you both are only seeking merriment from my tears! And I thought you both loved Zelda!"

The men exchanged glances. "See, she did the exact same thing to me earlier..." says Link.

"At least I'm not crying like a woman about it."

"Shut your face! And by the way, you can go ahead and marry Zelda, I don't care." He approaches Samus' side. "Because Samus is the only one who I will love 'til my death." That's when Samus promptly kicks him in the shin. "AIEEE!"

"No way! YOU can have Zelda! She's all yours!" He approaches Samus' side himself. "But not Samus... With eyes green hues of emerald fire, and warm lips, like kissing cherries, lovely and tempting..."

Samus looks up at him, then says, "Well, at least your better with words."

Falcon sticks his tongue out towards Link.

"Still..." She kicks him in the shin as well.

"AIEEEEEE!"

"You two make me sick!" she spat. "Never did mockers waste more breath than you two!"

"YOU!" another voice screams. Everyone turns to see Zelda storm up to Link. "There you are! Where on earth have you been? I thought you were dead!"

"Well..." Link starts. "Hate to break it to you like this, Zelda... But I don't think it's gonna work out with us anymore..."

"W-what? Are you abandoning me? For who?"

Link looks over at Samus, who threatens to kick him if he comes any closer.

"B-but... But I don't understand..." Zelda looks distraught.

"And now YOU are in the conspiracy as well!" Samus accuses. "I know you are! We used to be such good friends! What ever happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"That faked shocked look can't fool me!" She turns away, completely flustered. "I've had enough of all of you! I'm leaving!"

"No, wait, don't go, fair Samus!" Both men cry out, stopping her.

"I love you more than life itself, Samus!" Link pleads. "Much more than he does!"

"No, I do!"

"I do!"

"I DO!"

"I DO, DAMMIT!"

"B-but, Link!" Zelda grasps him by the arm. "What happened to our love?"

"GET OFF!" He pushes her off. "I told you, my heart is now set on Samus! Deal with it!"

Zelda stares at him, shocked. She then lets him go and scowls at Samus. "You! You cankerblossum! You fartknocker! You stole my boyfriend! I can't believe you!"

"I did no such thing!"

"RARGH!" She starts chasing Samus, who screams and runs away, and they both exit. The two men stand there dumbfounded for a moment.

"...Aw, now look what you did, Link!"

"If you just would've backed off...!"

"Oh, that is SO it!" Falcon snarls. "You want Samus? Well, you'll have to fight me for her!"

"Fine, then!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Link storms off to prepare for the duel.

Falcon stands there for a minute, then... "Touché!" he storms off in the opposite direction.

Banjo watches them go, then looks back down at Crash again, his look worse than before.

"Um... Hehe..." Crash chuckles nervously, shrugging his shoulders. "...Oops?"

"You blithering idiot! Look at the big mess you made!" He pinches Crash's ear and pulls hard. "BAD PUCK!"

"OWWW! IT'S CRASH!" he cries in pain.

"You better not have done this on purpose, or I'll...!"

"Believe me, my lord!" Crash pleads. "I mistook Link for Falcon, honest!"

"...You swear it was an accident?"

"I'd swear, but censors won't let me..." he mutters aside.

"What was that?"

"I said I swear, my lord, I wouldn't purposely do such a thing!"

"Alright, then, here's what we'll do: Lead the two men around until they get exhausted enough to sleep. Then apply some of this flower's nectar into Link's eyes." He hands Crash another type of flower. "That'll break the spell on him, and when he wakes up, all of these events will be thought of only as a dream. I'll meanwhile do the same to Krystal after I get the boy from her, then all will be well."

Crash nods as the plan sinks in. "What about Falcon?"

"He's fine. Remember?"

"Ah..." Crash nods in understanding. "Got it, my lord! It shall be done!"

"Good! Hurry!" And with that, Banjo rushes away to carry out the rest of his plan.

Crash watches him go, pockets the flower, then skips for a bit, singing giddily. "_Up and down, up and down, I will lead them up and down! I am feared in field in town. Goblin, lead them up and down_... Ooh, here comes one!"

Link enters, sword drawn, looking for a fight. Crash is invisible to his eye, of course.

"Alright, I'm ready for you, Falcon!" he calls out. "Speak!"

"Hehe, I am here, proud Link!" Crash mocks in Falcon's voice. "Come and get me!"

"Show yourself!" Link growls, beginning to run all over the place, searching for Falcon.

"Anything you can do, I can do better, I can do anything better than you!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"_No you can't!_"

"_Yes I can!_"

"_NO YOU CAN'T!_"

"_Yes I can, YES I CAN!_"

"ARGH! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

And what of Falcon...?

"You can't run forever, elf boy!"

"Anything you can be, I can be greater," Crash sing-songs in Link's voice. "I can be anything greater than you!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"_No you can't!_"

"_Yes I can!_"

"_NO YOU CAN'T!_"

"_Yes I can, YES I CAN!_"

Yep, Crash was leading the both of them around in circles. And oh, what fun it was for the bandicoot/hobgoblin! It became apparent that both had grown tired, as Link approaches a clearing, panting and wheezing.

"He's... too...fast..." he pants. "Must...rest..." He then collapses to the ground, fast asleep.

Then in comes Crash, being chased by Falcon. "Ho, ho, ho! Is the poor wittle Falcon too swow?"

"Shut up... pant... elf!" Falcon shouts, equally tired.

"Come and make me, weakling!" He leaps into the trees.

"Oh, yeah? _Oh, yeah?_" he yells into the air. "Just watch! I'm gonna sleep right here to get my strength back and defeat you! HA! TAKE THAT! I SO RULE!" He then groans and collapses, fast asleep.

"Hehe, sleeping like babies!" Crash chuckles. "That was too easy... Huh? Who's that?"

In enters Samus and Zelda, panting and wheezing from all the chasing. Without so much as a word, both as well collapse to the ground, fast asleep.

Crash blinks. "Wow, that was convenient," he comments, leaping out of the trees and onto the ground. "Now let's see here... You go here..." He drags Samus over by Falcon. "...And you go here..." He drags Zelda to Link's side. "...And you get the nectar treatment!"

He kneels by Link and drops the spell-breaking nectar into Link's eyes. "There. All is mended! Finally!" He rushes off.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Yes, I obviously toned the argument down a bit; those people talked WAY too much!

Link: Meh... Can't wait to actually have company...

Silence, you silly little elf! Review, people!


	7. Act 4 Scenes 1 and 2

A/N: Hey, guys! OMG GUESS WHAT!

Link: Chicken butt?

Nope! I've got myself a NEW LACKEY! 8D

Link: O.O Who?

(drags in Eliwood) Say hi, dear old dad of Roy! 8D

Eliwood: -.-; Hi.

Link: O.o Alrighty then.

XD Anyways, since Scene Two is so small, I'm combining Act 4 into one chapter, comprende? Alright!

A Nintendian Dream: Ch 7: Act 4 Scenes 1 and 2

* * *

(_Scene 1_)

Meanwhile, Roy and Krystal lay in her flowery bed, with Roy being pampered like crazy by the four Fairies/Yoshis and Krystal staring at him dreamily.

Roy yawns tiredly and motions to one of the Fairies. "Yoshiku, could you scratch my head?"

"Yes, o heavenly mortal." The orange Fairy/Yoshi scratches his head.

"Yoshinora, Yoshimoran?" He motions to a light blue and a red Fairy/Yoshi. "Go fetch some honey, please."

"Certainly, o heavenly mortal." They fly away.

"Yoshio? Where are you?"

"Here, o heavenly mortal," a green Fairy/Yoshi stood. "What is your will?"

"Help Yoshiku with the scratching." He rubs his furry chin. "Man, do I need a shave..."

Krystal sighs in content, wrapping an arm around him. "Are you hungry, my sweet?"

"Yeah, you know what I'm hankering for? Some hay."

"Hay, you say?"

"Yes, hay."

"Hmm."

"But... I'm more tired than hungry."

"Then you shall sleep peacefully with me," Krystal drawls, shooing away her Fairies and curling up with him, and both fall asleep.

When they are asleep, guess who pops out of the bushes? If you guessed Banjo, than you're right! He had been watching them the whole time, the sly dog. In behind him comes Crash, and both look at the two sweetly.

"Aw, how cute..." Crash sighs dreamily.

"Poor Krystal..." Banjo sighs. "Poor, beautiful Krystal, loving such a freak as him... I do pity her..."

Crash looks up at his king oddly. "My lord, are you... feeling alright...?"

"At least I have her boy, so I can release the spell on her." He kneels down and applies the nectar to Krystal's eyes, then shakes her awake. "Awaken, my sweet queen!"

Krystal yawns and awakens elegantly. "...Oh, my Banjo, you will simply not believe the dream I had. I dreamed I was in love with an ass!"

Banjo grins, gesturing to a sleeping Roy. "There lies your love."

"EWW!" Krystal jumps to her feet and into Banjo's arms. "Disgusting!"

"Calm down. Puck, you can take off his ass-head now, whilst we charm these five Athenians into deep sleep."

"It's Crash, you idiot..." Crash grumbles under his breath, then removes the ass-head, and Roy transforms back into the handsome swordsman we all know and love! 8D

"Now, let us dance!"

The music starts, and Banjo and Krystal dance in a mad tango session. When it's morning, they all leave to prepare for the Duke's Wedding.

And speaking of the Duke, here he comes, riding atop his horse with Peach and Ganondorf behind him.

"Ah..." Mario sighs in content, lifting up a shotgun. "Today is the perfect day for hunting!"

"Um... Mario..." Peach whispers.

"What?"

"This is the 16th century. We use dogs instead of guns."

"...Oh, yeah!" he giggles stupidly, putting the gun away. "My bad!... Huh? Who's that?" He leans over the horse too see the four lovers sleeping.

"Why, it's my daughter!" Ganondorf exclaims, to which Mario retches a little. "And Link, Falcon, and Samus! What are they all doing here?"

"Dunno. Let's wake them up and find out!" He gestures to his servants. "Blow the wind horns and wake them up!"

Mario's Toad servants run up to the four and blow the horns in their faces.

"HOLY CRAP!" They all wake with a shout.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Mario greets cheerfully. "Hey, I thought you all hated each other! What's with the sudden change? Why are you all sleeping here?"

"Well... I dunno, really..." Link yawns, a little confused. "All I remember is running away with Zelda to marry outside Athenian law..."

"Enough!" Ganondorf spat, turning to Mario. "My lord, you've heard enough! They would've stolen away!" He then turned to Falcon. "And you'd lose a life and I'd lose my control of her!"

"Pff, I don't care," Falco scoffs, holding Samus by the hand. "For my love for Zelda has waned, and I now dote my life upon fair Samus."

"Hubba-WHA?" says Ganondorf.

"Oh, Falcon!"

"Samus!" They both hug, and everyone goes, "Aww..."

"Now, isn't that just sweet?" Peach drawls dreamily.

"You bet it is!" Mario says cheerfully. "And since I'm in such a good mood, I'm gonna let you marry Samus! And Zelda, I'll let you go ahead and marry Link, 'cause that's just the kinda guy I am!"

"Yayness!" the four lovers cheer.

Ganondorf is in shock. "B-but my lord..."

"Shaddap! I'm not gonna let your complaints spoil anything, Ganondorf!" He turns back to the lovers, grinning. "So today there shall be not one, but three weddings!"

"HA!" In your face, Ganondorf!" Link taunts, getting a grumble in return.

"Man, I am so STOKED! Let's go prepare!" Mario rides away giddily with a happy Peach and a not-a-happy Ganondorf following. Don't worry, this'll be the last time we see him (scattered applause).

The four lovers stand there for a minute in confusion and deep thought.

"This is so weird..." Link mutters.

"What is it?" Samus asks.

"I mean, all that bickering we did during the night... Was it all a dream...?"

"Hmm..." they all think.

"But if it was real, then are we awake now, or just in a dream...?"

"Let's check," says Falcon, pinching Link hard on the arm.

"OW!"

"Did that hurt?"

"YEAH!"

"Then we're awake."

"I guess all that happened last night was all just a dream..." Zelda muses.

"So that means the Duke Mario really did summon us to his palace..." says Samus.

They all exchange glances, then Link says, "...Well, then let's go!" And with that, they all rush away.

Meanwhile, Roy is still sleeping. "Snore... Most fair Pyramus... cue is up... Snore..."

Giggling sleepily, he rolls over, falling out of the tree. "Ouch!" He wakes up, holding his head dizzily. "Ooh, my head... Hey, where did everyone go...? Hmmp, they left while I slept! Oh, well..." He stands up, rubbing his smooth face curiously. "Hmm, what a strange dream... I dreamed I had an ass-head, and that a blue fox fell in love with me... How strange... Oh, well, better find the others!" And with that, he rushes out of the forest.

* * *

(_Scene 2_)

It's morning. The workers' performance is this afternoon, But since Roy won't show up yet, they may not perform at all in front of the Duke. Heavy-hearted, they meet in the alleyway outside Marth's shop.

Marth speaks first. "Has anyone seen Roy yet?"

"Nope," Falco scowls unemotionally.

"If he doesn't show up, all our work goes down the drain!" Luigi cries. "So what can we do?"

"We can't find a replacement," Marth sighs. "Only Roy can be good enough to play Pyramus..."

"Who says?" Luigi protests.

"I say. Now be quiet."

DK walks up, looking scared. "We have to get ready! There's now _three_ marriages going on!"

"Dang, three? That's a lot!" Fox exclaims.

"ARGH! DAMN ROY!" Marth shouts in anger. "HE JUST HAD TO SCREW IT ALL UP FOR US!"

"Meep...!" All the others cower in fear.

And that's when Roy rides up on a bicycle. "Hey, guys!"

"ROY!" They all cheer, hugging him.

"Come on, guys! Let's get to practicing, 'cause our play has been chosen to perform!"

They all cheer again and enter Marth's shop for a final rehearsal.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Only two chappies left! (snuggles Eliwood)

Eliwood: Gack! Can't...breathe...!

Link: Don't worry, once you get past the suffocations and crazy randomness, you'll grow onto her.

XD Shows you how much I'm obsessing over Fire Emblem at the moment! Since FullMetalEdward took little Roy, I took his daddy! 8D Well, review, people!


End file.
